


Adventures In Plan B

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [111]
Category: Nightwing (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Creampie, Crossdressing, Cum Inflation, Dirty Talk, Dom Clark Kent, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge, Stripper Dick Grayson, Sub Dick Grayson, Teen Dick Grayson, Underage - Freeform, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Tumblr Anon: Clark/Dick barely legal (dick 16/17) undercover in a strip joint. Clark sees someone put hands on dick and gets protective. Drags him to bathroom and fucks him. Cum inflation maybe?
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Clark Kent
Series: Requests [111]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 1
Kudos: 205





	Adventures In Plan B

Clark had honestly not expected to run into anyone he knew in ‘Plan B’ and yet there he was. Dick Grayson, the freshly minted 17-year-old hero was on the main stage, swinging around the stripper pole like an expert. Clark tightened his grip on his drink, eyes darkening as he took in the way Dick’s lithe, pale body moved and contorted as he spun around the pole, using his leg muscles to hold himself onto the pole as he arched his torso off of the pole. 

Dick was wearing black heels that matched the lacy lingerie and thigh high stockings he was wearing. The back of the thong was snug between his perky, perfect ass cheeks that was put on full display as he bent over, grabbing his ankles and shaking his hips, earning more money from the large crowd of horny men. 

Clark used all his will power to will away his growing erection, this was his best friend’s ward, the one he may have been lusting over for the last couple of years in a way that made him feel like a dirty old man. Clark took a swig of his drink as the music faded away into a new song and Dick gracefully exited the stage, talking with some of his co-workers just off to the side. 

Clark was glad he had chosen a more secluded table and it seemed that Dick hadn’t noticed yet as he crossed the club, sweat and glitter shining on his skin and Clark couldn’t help but let his eyes settle on Dick’s ass that bounced as he walked in those damn heels and he wondered how tight and hot that ass would be around his cock. 

Clark shook his head and took another drink before swearing under his breath and adjusting his pants when Dick purposely bent over the bar counter to order a drink from the bartender and it propped that perfect ass up in a way that made Clark want to pin him in place and fuck him raw. 

Clark was snapped out of his dirty fantasies when a man stepped up the bar and spanked Dick’s ass. Clark was on his feet and marching over to the bar before he even thought about it, he knew Dick could take care of himself but he couldn’t help it. Dick was glaring at the man with pursed lips as the man raised his hand to spank his ass again, but Clark was there and caught the man’s wrist.

“I believe there is a no-touching policy in this club,” Clark said as politely as he could, but the dark glare on his face and his muscular size had the man scowling but backing off. Clark breathed out his nose and turned when a hand touched his, Dick was staring up at him with a mix of shock and delight in his blue eyes that were outlined in black eyeliner. 

“Hey Dave, I’m going to take my break okay?” Dick said to the bartender who chuckled and waved him off as Dick batted his eyes at Clark as he tugged him towards the staff only area. 

“Ohh, he’s a big guy, have fun!” Another dance whistled as Dick and Clark passed them, Clark blushed deeply and almost swallowed his tongue at Dick’s reply.

“Oh, I plan on it!” Dick called over his shoulder before looking around and shoving Clark into the one-person bathroom, locking the door behind him.

“Fuck Clark, what are you doing here?” Dick ran his fingers through his hair, spreading glitter over the dark strands. 

“I ah, I come here on my nights off. What are you doing here?” Clark shot back and Dick gave a raised eyebrow look. “Undercover, right. I won’t blow your cover I promise.” 

“I know you won’t Clark, but that’s not why I dragged you in here.” Dick bit his lip coyly, his blue eyes darkening and the front of his black thong started to tent a bit and realization clicked for Clark. 

“I just thought I would thank you for stepping in back there good sir,” Dick purred as he sauntered closer, the sounds of his heels echoing in the room and Clark moaned quietly at the use of Sir.

“Will you let me thank you properly, Sir?” Dick licked his lips slowly as he dragged his hand over his body, rolling his hips sinfully. 

“I want your big, fat cock so badly Sir. I’ve masturbated so many times to the thought of you pinning me down and fucking me until I was gaping and dripping your cum.” Dick admitted as he tugged the front of his thong down and curled his hand around his dripping erection, moaning obscenely as he stroked himself as Clark stared with a dry mouth. 

“Bend over,” Clark ordered as he unbuckled his pants and excitement shone in Dick’s eyes as he eagerly bent himself over the sink, grabbing it tightly as he bounced his hips so his ass cheeks clapped and jiggled in the same way he had done on the stage. Dick moaned wantonly when Clark smacked his ass teasingly before he groped the teen’s ass cheeks, he pulled them wide apart and groaned at the pink hole that was shown to him. 

“You want my big, fat cock here?” Clark slapped the wet head of his cock to Dick’s pink hole, unable to believe that all his filthy hopes and dreams were coming true before his eyes. 

“So much Sir, fuck me hard. I want your cum dripping out of me for the rest of my shift,” Dick pleaded as he met Clark’s eyes in the mirror above the sink and Clark fought back a snarl even as he shoved the head of his cock into Dick’s hole. Dick arched and whined as his hole opened up beautifully to take the Man of Steel’s thick cock. 

Dick clung to the sink as he pressed his forehead to the mirror, gasping for air as more and more of Clark’s massive cock pressed into him from behind. Clark’s fingers were tight on his hips, holding him in place as the older man sheathed his cock inside of the teen’s tight hole.

“You’re just as tight on my cock as I thought you’d be,” Clark praised and Dick flushed at the dirty praise and clenched around the Man of Steel’s cock. Clark sighed through his nose, head tipping back when his balls settled against Dick’s perky ass. 

“You’re the perfect cock sleeve Dick, maybe I should just keep you as my personal cock warmer,” Clark hummed as he brushed his hand over Dick’s once flat stomach, moaning quietly when he felt how much the teen’s stomach was bulging from having his cock inside of him. 

“P-Please, Sir,” Dick groaned, either from the need to have Clark properly fuck him or the idea of being Clark’s cock sleeve/warmer. Clark didn’t care either way as he planted his feet wide and slowly dragged his cock out of Dick, licking his lips at the sight of Dick’s pink hole widening and fluttering around his shaft before he slammed back into him.

Dick wailed as he was rocked forward by the hard thrust. Clark grabbed a fistful of Dick’s dark hair, holding him in place that way as he began to fuck into the teen with abandon. Dick mewled, moaned and wailed as his face was pressed to the mirror and knuckles turning white as he hung onto the sink for dear life as the much larger man fucked him quick and rough. 

“Yes, yes, yes! Sir, please! I want your cum, please, please come inside of me!” Dick pleaded, blue eyes glassy with unshed tears as he caught Clark’s eyes in the mirror as he squeezed around the much older man’s cock. 

“Fuck,” Clark groaned at the sinful begging and the blissed-out look on his face and buried his cock deep inside of the teen once more. Clark tossed his head back and groaned out Dick’s name as he came, pumping the teen full of a massive load of his cum. 

Dick whimpered and his hips jerked slightly as his stomach was filled with warm cum from the Man of Steel behind him and his toes curled as Clark’s hand found his cock and gave a solid pump. Dick arched as he came over Clark’s hand after that one single touch, but Dick wasn’t embarrassed after all he had just taken the Man of Steel’s cock in a strip club bathroom. 

Clark slowly pulled out of Dick’s now puffy, slightly gaping hole and felt quite smug when a small river of thick cum, his cum dribbled out of the teen’s ass. Clark tugged Dick’s thong back into place and tucked his spent cock back into his pants. Clark pulled Dick away from the sink and took possession of the teen’s lips in a fierce kiss that Dick moaned happily into. 

“I’ll pick you up after your shift is done, you can keep my cock warm with your tight little ass while you work on your case,” Clark said with no room for argument as his hand caressed Dick’s slightly swollen stomach smugly, his large load of cum was making him look like this and he had to go finish his shift like this, everyone would know he was Clark’s. 

“Mm, yes Sir,” Dick blinked slowly with a hazy look on his face and Clark just kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69


End file.
